Loner Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP your loner (also know as rogue) dragons. In the Outskirts of a Town... Fundor looked over at Rosa Sol and swallowed his food. "Oops." he said mockingly. He laughed and flew away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "(beep!)hole!" she shouted at him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chris, Wyatt, Jake, and Kate followd Fundor, laughing. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Chris, Jake, Kate, Wyatt, Fundor....) Rosa Sol talked Fundor and punched him in the stomach. He threw up. Chronos ran after Rosa. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Eh, I'm not going to rp his buddies much XD They have human names cause they were raised by humans) "(beep)!" Kate hissed at Rosa Sol. "You made him throw up!" she snarled. Kate helped Fundor to his feet and guided him away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "He ate our food!" she shouted back. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "So? You could have shared AND been nice to him." Kate growled. Jake looked at his sister, amazed. She neever had the courage to backstab an older dragon. Kate and Fundor went away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "He ate almost everything! And he didn't even move his lazy (beep!) to help us catch it!" shouted Rosa. "Um, I think that's enough, Rosa," said Chronos, softly. Rosa growled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jake raised an eyebrow. "Whad'ja make him throw up for? You thought you'd eat vomit?" Jake nearly gagged at the thought. "You know, he spent most of his afternoon looking for his tribe. He will probably never see his them again. He didn't even choose ''to leave. So show some pity, will ya? Yeah, I know he can act like a punk sometimes, but you need to lay off, miss." Wyatt growled. They went after Kate and Fundor. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chronos did'nt like them very much, so he and Rosa Sol padded away. They started traveling further away from Sky Ruler territory. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Latre that night.... Fundor curled in a tree, Kate next to him. ''Please let me find my tribe. It's all I've ever wanted. ''Fundor, careful not to disturb Kate, he flew out of the hollow he and his friends shared and started to fly near the ocean. He liked it when the waves rolled along the shore. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They traveled all through the night. Rosa told him about the Sky Rulers. She then learned that Chronos ran away from his tribe when he was very little. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fundor flew near the stars. Odahingum, his father, always told him stories about star dragons. He wished he could hear them now. He felt the air rush under his wings as he dove by the water and flew up into the sky again. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) In the Starlit Skies.... "Hey! Watch this," said Chrysanthos to Dahlila. He picked up a rock and threw it down at Fundor. It hit him right on the head. "That was so mean!" she replied. "What? Being dead is boring!" he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fundor felt something hit him on the head. "Hey!" he cried. He whipped around, but no one was there. ''Hmm.... ''He kept flying around. --- (In Starlit Skies) "Quit hitting that poor youngster! He's already been through enough!" Skylark snapped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nah!" said Chrysanthos(<- Typical teenage boy :P ). "And if you're going to be mean, you have to do it right!" said Dahlila. She threw a star at Fundor. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark hissed at the two and hit Dahilila on the head. "You both are terrble examples of star dragons." she growled. She flew down to the living world and grabbed the star before it hit Fundor and threw it up back towards where Chrysanthos and Dahilila were. "Hmph." she grunted. ---- "Who are you?" Fundor looked up at the black she-dragon who had somehow came out of nowhere. "And how can you throw ''stars?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Silvanus flew over to them. "Chucking stars?" he asked. They nodded. "Give me one." Crysanthos gave his friend a star. Silvanus threw it on the ground and watched it explode. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark saw another star coming. "Move!" she grabbed Fundor and they watched the star explode on the ground. "(beep)mit anyway." she growled. "Look, I'm a star dragon." she explained. "A star dragon? Can you help me find my tribe?" Fundor asked. Skylark sighed. "That is something I cannot help you with. Farewell." Skylark disapperd into the sky. ---- Skylark snarled when she returned. "Enough of this nonsense! If you try to hit him one more time, I will tear you apart with all my hopes and regrets!" she hissed angrily. (just a threat. :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chrysanthos smiled. "We weren't ''tring ''to hit him, he just got in our way," he said. Silvanus nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh don't give me that bull(beep)!" Skylark snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "It was all Crysanthos' fault!" said Silvanus and Dahlia at the same time as they pionted at him. He narrowed his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark narrowed her eyes. "Throwing stars could have killed that youngster, so don't blame it all on Chrysanthos." Skylark growled. "And you!" she hissed at Chrysanthos. "Are a terrible excuse for a star dragon. He prays every night to us and this is what he gets." She snarled before walking away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chrysanthos picked up a star. "I'm gonna throw it." he said "No! You crazy (beep!)! You're going to get us eaten or something!" hissed Silvanus. Chrysanthos payed no attention to his friend and threw the star at Skylark. They fled as soon as it hit her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The star hit the back of Skylark's head. She whipped around and lunged at Chrysanthos,her eyes blazed with fury. She pinned him down, her claws on his throat. "Do yu want to do that again, you son of a (beep)?!" Skylark snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chrysanthos slithered out from underneith her. "You can't pin down a amphitere!" he shouted as he flew off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skyler was snoozing. Daylina quickly pinned down Skylark "Enough!!" she snarled.Silverstar 01:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups